Revenge
by MaydoMia
Summary: Elizabeta Hedervary just broke up with her Prussian love. After a night of comforting, Elizabeta has the urge to seek revenge on Gilbert Beilschmidt.What will this mischievous Hungarian do to her ex-boyfriend's precious baby? Inspired by Bust Your Windows


**A/N- **Hello Dearies! ^o^ Yes, I'm on a roll! I have yet another one shot for you guys~

Okay! So this one is another songfic. It's based off of the song "Bust Your Windows" by Jazmine Sullivan. I used the Glee version as well. So go search them up and listen to them as you read ^.^ It gives a really good effect. Okay! I think that's it ^^ A small note about my stories t the end :3

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia or "Bust Your Windows" by Jazmine Sullivan **

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge<strong>

"It's okay Elizabeta. There are other fishes in the sea." her friend Katyusha comforted, hugging her close to her rather large chest. Elizabeta paid no attention to her friend's comfort and continued to cry her eyes out, her sobs coming out in loud cries. "T-That's n-n-not the p-point! H-He l-lied to m-me! A-After a-all of these y-years!" Elizabeta sobbed.

"It was bound to happen eventually Liz. Gilbert was never the honest type." Lilly pointed out. Elizabeta let out another loud cry. "Lilly, don't tell her that now! We're trying to make her feel better not worse!" Katyusha snapped. "Sorry, but that's the truth."

The two girls continued to comfort Elizabeta through her pain. It wasn't easy, but in the end, Elizabeta was stable enough to not burst into tears at the mention of her Prussian ex-boyfriend's name.

As the story goes, Elizabeta Héderváry and Gilbert Beilschmidt have been childhood friends. As the years progressed, it is said that Elizabeta parted with her tomboyish ways and settled in with that rich aristocrat Roderich Edelstein. What happens after that is pretty controversial and debatable...

What did happen after that you ask? The truth is, after she moved in with Roderich, Elizabeta met up with her childhood frienemy later on in her life. To her surprise, the two clicked in a special way, and soon, they were going out. Their relationship was going smooth. Despite what she thought though, Elizabeta's friends have always warned her about her Prussian lover. Warnings of "secrets" and "unfaithfulness" always were mentioned in conversations with her friends. Even her old roommate, Roderich, warned her about Gilbert. Then again, those two were always at it, so she always thought it was just because of their rough relationship that Roderich disapproved of Gilbert.

But now that she was sitting at home with her two best friends, her eyes puffy from tears, Elizabeta finally understood everything. All of those cautious warnings finally fell into place. If only she listened to them before her heart was crushed.

"It's not the end of the world. You know that don't you, Liz?" Katyusha asked, trying to make her friend feel better still. Elizabeta nodded slightly. "Yes. I know. It just really hurts. I mean, we were so close when we were little! What happened to that? Why now?"

"He's just a big jerk. My brother would of shot him if I went out with him." Lilly said causally. Knowing her brother, Vash probably would of in a heartbeat. Vash was one trigger happy person…

"He isn't exactly the nicest person you could find, Liz." Katyusha said lightly, trying her hardest not to push Elizabeta's boundaries. She wasn't going to cry at the mention of him anymore, but she still was fragile. One wrong move could trigger her to explode back into a stream of tears.

"Well, I know that now." Elizabeta answered, sniffling. Elizabeta's sniffles were the last traces of her sadness. Her voice stopped shaking, and there wasn't any more signs of tears. Her mouth was still positioned in a frown, but that could be fixed eventually. Katyusha pulled Elizabeta into another hug. Lilly joined in on the group hug after little while. Elizabeta weakly smiled. "You guys are the best. Thanks." she hummed quietly.

"Oh don't thank us. That's what we're suppose to do. We're good friends after all aren't we?" Katyusha reminded. Lilly nodded. "Yeah! We'll always be there! You can count on us." she agreed enthusiastically. Elizabeta's smile grew.

"That's great to know."

"Yep! Hmm…What should we do now?" Lilly asked. The three girls thought about what to do next for a few moments. "Hm, looks like we're done for the night. I guess we should start heading home." Katyusha said. Just when Lilly and Katyusha were about to jump off of Elizabeta's bed to head downstairs, a loud rumbling explosion sounded outside.

"Ah!" Lilly yelped. "What was _that_?" she asked, slightly shaken up from the sudden noise. Elizabeta pulled her curtains to the side. "Looks like it's raining outside." she said, noticing the racing raindrops on her window. A flash of lightning soon followed by another deafening clap of thunder concluded Elizabeta's words.

"Aww…Well we can't go home now. It's not safe to walk home in a thunderstorm." Katyusha said. "I'm definitely not going out there. Oh, Vash can't pick me up either. I don't want to be a bother to him." Lily said. "Guess you two are stuck here for the night." Elizabeta said, smiling. Lilly noticed the Hungarian's smile.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Lizzy?" Lilly asked, a grin growing on her face as well. Katyusha finally caught where things were going. "Sleepover!" the three yelled in unison. They all rushed to Elizabeta's closet to gather all the things they needed to set up a perfect sleepover.

_Company's always good. Besides, I think I need them here tonight the most…I need to get my mind off of things. _Elizabeta thought to herself. The trio all helped each other transform Elizabeta's room into the perfect sleepover haven. 

* * *

><p>As the rain pitter-pattered on the rooftop and the thunder softly rumbled off in the distance, Elizabeta laid in bed staring at the ceiling. No matter what she did, she could never get her thoughts to settle. They were aways awake and scrambling around in her mind, keeping her awake as well. She rolled over to her side. Lilly and Katyusha were sleeping soundly on the ground next to her bed, undisturbed by anything. Oh, how she envied them for that brief moment. Elizabeta sighed and sat up in bed.<p>

She rubbed her eyes groggily. They were slightly puffy still, and they had that slight burn that you get from crying for so long. Elizabeta slightly felt digested at herself for crying over a guy. She had definitely lost her brave tomboyish side tonight. Eventhough she parted with it long ago when she moved in with Roderich, it never completely left her. Tonight, it did. She was a total girl. It wasn't an enjoyable feeling either.

Elizabeta had a slight urge to go downstairs, but she didn't want to disturb her friends' slumber. _I guess I'll just stay in my bed._

A sudden flash of lightning startled her. The light was followed by another clap of thunder, but this time it was only a soft rumble. She couldn't even enjoy the rain without the thought of Gilbert running through her mind.

The same feeling of self- disgust ran through her again. This time, it was accompanied by another feeling. A strong feeling was definitely present. Elizabeta silently debated with herself what kind of feeling it was. After a while, she finally discovered what it was: hate.

That was the broad description of what she was feeling. A more specific description would probably be loathing, scorn, absolute contempt. Two other words would probably fit the situation really well also: revengeful and vengeful.

Elizabeta balled her hand into fists. _No, he's not worth it. Just let if go Elizabeta…Just let it-_

A sudden flashback interrupted her thoughts. He said something about her. Gilbert called her something a while back. What was it? It was behind her back, she remembered that. If only she could remember what the word was.

After a while, she finally found it. _Oh yeah, psychotic. _

Elizabeta clenched her jaw. _He thought I was a psychotic little bit- no, I'm not even going to finish that sentence. That little douche! I am not psychotic! And even if I was, you don't go around calling me that behind my back! I was your girlfriend! _

Elizabeta's thirst for revenge was growing. Her fists were balled up so tightly, her nails were digging into her own flesh. When the pain finally set in, she released the tight grip. "Ow!" she exclaimed. She quickly clamped her mouth, worried that she might of woken up one of her friends. Luckily, they were both still in a deep sleep.

_That's it. If he thought I was psychotic then, just wait until he sees me now. Just you wait Gilbert. You'll be sorry…_

She wasn't sure what she was going to do just then, but she knew she had to do something. And she was going to do it now. She had her mind set on it already, and when Elizabeta has her mind set on something, there's no turning back.

Elizabeta pulled the covers off of her and carefully slid herself off her bed, being careful not to make the bed's springs creak. Any sudden noise would probably wake up her friends. As soon as she was at the edge of her bed, Elizabeta got to her feet, the soft carpeting underneath muffling any sounds her feet could make. She made her steps light so that the vibrations wouldn't disturb anyone. When she made it to her closet, she yanked a jacket from a hanger and continued her journey towards the door.

Once she made it to her bedroom door, Elizabeta was at ease. She closed the door quietly behind her and made her way downstairs. Her footsteps were light again, but this time, it was out of excitement. She was actually excited to do this. She wasn't exactly sure what, but whatever it was, she was ready to do it.

Elizabeta slipped into a pair of shoes and put the jacket on. She was only wearing a night gown; she would of gotten dressed, but it was like 2 in the morning. It's was raining outside and it's the dead of night. Who cares what she was wearing? Certainly not her…

Elizabeta grabbed her keys and exited her house out the back door through her garage. She decided she was going to Gilbert's house for a bit. There was a good chance she would figure out what to do next once she got there.

As she passed a little area in her garage, something caught her eye. A metal bar with a notch at both end. A crowbar…

Elizabeta was never really a handy person, so she never really used tools, but when she saw that crowbar, she was sure glad she didn't sell her tools at that garage sale. She made a little detour and approached the crowbar. She reached out for it and held it in her hands. _Pretty sturdy. Metal huh? Kind of reminds me of my frying pan. Hmm…This gives me an idea._

Elizabeta looked around her garage to see if there was anything else she could use. After some searching, her best choice was the crowbar. _Maybe he'll have something at his house. He's stupid enough to keep something dangerous lying around…_ she thought. Now that they were broken up, it felt good to call Gilbert an idiot without worrying about what he feels. After all, Gilbert was one big idiot at times.

Packing the crowbar into the trunk of her car, Elizabeta opened up the door to the driver's side of her car and got in. Starting the engine up a few moments later, it was off to the albino's house. She opened the garage door with the remote inside her car, and she started to back out of the driveway. The rain immediately started to clatter against the hood of her car. _Goodness, it sure is raining hard tonight. _The rain was pouring down hard alright. The windshield wipers failed to keep up with the pouring rain. Good thing Elizabeta knew where she was going.

Elizabeta made a turn into Gilbert's street and parked in the street a few houses down. _I better not park in front of his house. If he wakes up and goes outside, he'll know who did it. I can hide somewhere easily. My car, on the other hand, definitely can't. _the Hungarian thought. Her thinking process wasn't the best at this hour, but it made sense if you thought about it. That was good enough for her.

The raining miraculously calmed down. The storm with the pouring rain that Elizabeta had to drive though earlier was now reduced to a manageable shower. Elizabeta pushed her door open and stepped outside, her foot automatically getting drenched with the rain. The light tapping from the rain on her skin just added to the feeling of what she was going to do. With her car keys in hand, she opened up the trunk and pulled out her tool of choice. She slammed the trunk shut and started to make her way up the street, a noticeable strut in her walk.

The rain soaked her clothes, and her nightgown started to stick to her body. Elizabeta honestly felt like she was going to do something that was from a movie. The rain just added the special effect to it all. Hmm…_Vengeful ex-girlfriend comes out during the dead of night to sabotage her ex-boyfriend's life. Sounds like a pretty decent plot to me. Let's see what you think Gil._

Elizabeta continued to make her way up the street. Soon, there were only three houses that separated her from Gilbert's house.

Then Two.

One.

None.

Elizabeta held the crowbar at her side. She glanced at her ex-boyfriend's house. The average, classical house wasn't what the Hungarian was interested in. Elizabeta walked up the driveway and finally found her.

Gilbert's prized possession sat on the paved driveway. He showed this baby off whenever he could. A sleek design, expensive, and absolutely flawless, it was every man's dream. Elizabeta eyed the car. _What do guys see in them anyway? They're lousy things to invest in…Their valued only decreased over time…Stupid._

Elizabeta walked closer to the precious car. It had no scratches on it or any faults whatsoever. _Goodness, now that I thin about it. Gilbert probably cared more about this car than me. Selfish little-_

After she silently cursed out the Prussia, Elizabeta got the work. She walked around the car, scrutinizing where to start first. _I should probably start off small. I don't have the guts to go all out yet. _she thought. She walked around he car some more. The back of the car wouldn't stir up any emotion in him. The hood might, but that was such a weird place. After some process of elimination, Elizabeta settled with the side of the car. She walked around the car until she was standing in front of the driver seat.

She dropped the crowbar to the ground an pulled out her keys. After finding the perfect one, she held it in her hand. She gazed at the smooth surface of the car. After one last scoff of disapproval, Elizabeta indifferently slid the key across the surface of the car. A sickening screech was released as the metal key scratched against the side of the car. Elizabeta walked around Gilbert's car,her arm extended out dragging the key along the sides as she walked.

When she returned back to where she started, she put her arm down and examined her work. A long continuous scratch was visible around the car. She smirked at her work. _That's a good start. Now let's get down to the nitty gritty._

Satisfied with the keying of his car, Elizabeta returned her key to her pocket. She walked over to the grass and picked up the crowbar. The heavy metal object would definitely do the job. She walked towards the front of the car. She silently calculated how she was going to do this in her head. _I guess winging it would't hurt, _she thought.

Holding the crowbar like a baseball bat, Elizabeta aimed straight at the center of the windshield. _I really hope this isn't one of those windshield with that safety glass crap. What's the use of smashing a window if the glass only cracks? That kind of defeats my purpose…_

Hoping that the glass wouldn't backfire and cut her, Elizabeta used all of her strength and swung the crowbar like it was her frying pan at the windshield. A loud satisfying smash concluded that the deed was done. Unharmed, Elizabeta opened her eyes and looked at the damage. The entire windshield was gone, only fragments at the edges remaining. Glass was scattered around the hood of the car and on the driveway like little jagged jewels. _That felt really good, _ Elizabeta thought. She glanced at the crowbar. It, as expected, showed no sign of any damage. Pulse racing, Elizabeta was ready to have some more fun.

Walking to the side of the car, she positioned the bar into a batting position, the bar behind her head. Aiming at another window, she swung with all her might, and another crashing sound echoed through the air. The shards of glass decorated the entire drive way as well as the interior of the car once she was done smashing all the windows.

Panting, Elizabeta investigated the car yet again. The window's were all gone, but the car was still pretty flawless except the long scratch along the side. _Let's kick this up a notch_ the revengeful Hungarian thought, dragging the crowbar behind her yet again. She made her way towards the back of the car. The metal that surrounded the car was so smooth and flat. That's going to change real fast.

Elizabeta swung the metal bar of doom at the side of the car, not holding back. The crunch of metal sounded. The metal that was so smooth before was now crunched up and folded like a piece of paper. Happy with the damage she did on that little part of the car, she went out her way to do that to the rest of the vehicle. With many crashes, smashes, and other sounds of destruction, it was a miracle that the Prussian or his neighbors woke up. The violent Hungarian continued her path of destruction until the once flawless vehicle was nothing more than a pile of metal sheets and glass standing on four rubber wheels.

Exhausted by the extreme, violent, vandalization of Gilbert's property, Elizabeta felt as thought she was forgetting something. Then it hit her. _I didn't mess up his tires yet. Hmm…Well it's go big or go home right? I might as well go all the way._

The thought of slashing his tires seemed to be the finishing touch. The cherry on top on this night of destruction. It was perfect. The only problem the Hungarian found was that she didn't have anything sharp enough to cut through the dense rubber of the tires. And letting the air out through the valves would take forever. Plus, that wouldn't exactly leave any damage now would it? No, this called for something special.

Elizabeta walked around the Prussian's yard, her eyes searching for something good that the idiotic Prussian would of left lying around in his yard. Something sharp and durable enough. As she treaded through the wet grass, she finally realized how soaked she really was. Her jacket and her nightgown were uncomfortably sticking to her, and her hair was a mess now too probably. Luckily, the rain was starting to clear up. It was now just a mere sprinkle. _I'm almost done here. I'll just dry myself off when I get home._

Walking through the grass, the Hungarian didn't find anything good. _The one time when I need something, he doesn't have anything lying around. Hmm, maybe I can sneak into his garage. I'm already committing a crime. What's breaking and entering going to do now?_

The mischievous attitude that the Hungarian established from her crime kept her going throughout the night. Heading back to the deserted car, Elizabeta carefully made her way towards Gilbert's car. Like her, he had a remote inside his car for the garage. If she could just open it big enough for her to get in, then it was a home run from there. Hopefully the noise won't be so loud.

Sticking her hand through the frame of a window, she blindly felt around for the button. When her fingertips felt something, she pushed it, praying that he noise of the garage opening wasn't loud. It was. Wincing at the sudden noise, Elizabeta quickly pressed the button again, causing the garage door to stop opening. She waited by the car for it. She watched the house for the lights. If the lights in any room turned on, she was going to make a run for it. Surprisingly, there was nothing. No sign of an awaken human being anywhere. _It's my lucky day._

Glancing over at the garage, Elizabeta felt relieved to see that the opening of the garage door was big enough for her to slip in. She abandoned the scrap of metal that was the car and slid under the door. It was pitch black inside. Feeling around the wall for a light switch, Elizabeta walked around the garage blindly. When she finally felt one, she flicked it on. The well organized garage greeted her once the lights came on. _Looks like Ludwig finally came to clean things up. Good to know,_ she thought.

Her eyes quickly scanned around, her mind set on not lingering too long in his garage. The house was connected to his garage, so one wrong move could send the Prussian running down here too. And she was not in the mood to see him right now.

Elizabeta searched the garage, hoping she would find something fast. An object lying on the the tidy shelf finally called out to her. A box cutter was innocently laying next to some masking tape. The eager feeling Elizabeta felt when she was driving here returned when she grabbed the sharp object. Turning the lights off and exiting the garage, she went straight to the tires.

Kneeling on the damp ground, Elizabeta pushed the blade up from it's hiding place. The old blade was definitely sharp enough to do the job. She examined the tire for a good spot to slash. She finally settled for the bottom of the tire. Applying the needed force to cut the rubber the criminal Hungarian managed to slit the tire. A gush of air quickly escaped the tired the moment the blade cut through it. The tire soon went flat and the vehicle soon went lopsided. Happy that her act of crime was almost over, Elizabeta continued to slash the rest of the tires. The car immediately sank towards the ground as the tires lost the air inside of them.

As she cut through the last tire, Elizabeta finally had that feeling of satisfaction that she was looking for. She threw the box cutter into the interior of the car and went back to get her crowbar. Stepping on some random shards of glass as she walked towards the grassy area, Elizabeta confirmed that this night of destruction would be a story to tell. She bent down to get her weapon. As she picked it up, the end of the it caught her attention. The notch down the middle of the end of the bar left two points. One last idea came into mind.

_I've already did my crime. Gilbert probably would know it was me anyways. Might as well sign my name on my work of art,_ she thought lightly, approaching the vehicle. Standing in front of the car, Elizabeta carefully positioned the crowbar into a weird writing position. She carefully scratched out two letters on the hood of the car: E.H.

"There. That should do it." she announced proudly. The once perfect car that Gilbert Beilschmidt loved so much was now nothing but a pile of broken glass and worthies metal. And it was all thanks to Elizabeta Héderváry. Strangely proud of her work, Elizabeta walked down the street back to her car.

_You thought I was psychotic before Gilbert? What do you think of me now?_

The Huganrian laughed to herself as she made her way back to her house.

-**The Next Morning**-

"Morning Lizzy! My, you look cheerful today!" Katyusha pointed out, serving the two breakfast. "Yeah, you do. You feeling better?" Lilly asked. Elizabeta causally munch of a slice of toast and answered," I certainly do, Lilly. I certainly do."

"That's good! Glad you got over it." The girls enjoyed breakfast together. _If only they really knew what happened…_

"You look really tired Elizabeta. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Lilly suddenly asked. Elizabeta was startled by the question. "I got enough I think. I was up pretty late last night though. I had something to do." she replied, sipping some orange juice. "Oh? Doing what? I thought you were in bed the entire night." Katyusha asked.

"Well, if you really must know…" The girls sat in awe as they listened to Elizabeta talk. "You did _what_? That's crazy Elizabeta!" Katyusha exclaimed. "That's some revenge you got there Lizzy. You think he'll be mad?" Lilly asked.

"Of course he will. But he should of known not to mess with me. Gilbert obviously doesn't remember by tomboy side. I will get my revenge if I need too." Elizabeta reminded. "I wonder what his face will look like." Lilly asked lightly.

**-At Gilbert's Place- **

"Gilbert, get up." Ludwig commanded. The albino groaned in bed at his brother's loud voice. He pulled the covers over his head. "No." he mumbled. "Fine. But you should probably call your insurance company today." the German advised his older brother. Gilbert pushed the covers off his face. "Insurance? For what?" he asked groggily. Ludwig stood by the window and signaled with his head for his brother to look out the window.

Gilbert irritably got up from bed and made his way towards the window. Ludwig gave Gilbert some space, and covered his ears. Gilbert looked out the window and immediately shouted, "MIEN GOTT! VHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CAR?" as soon as he saw it. In a flash, the Prussian was outside in his boxers staring at his car. It was wrecked beyond repair probably. His jaw was dropped the entire time he walked around the piled of destruction.

Disbelief ran through the albino's veins. "Who the hell-" His eyes landed on the scratches. "E.H?" His confused mind went blank for a split second before the name popped into his mind. "ELIZABETA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he shouted.

The livid Prussia walked around the car, looking at all the damage that that "psychotic b**ch" had done. "I am so going to sue her butt." he proclaimed.

"You're going to do what Gilbert?" someone suddenly asked in an innocent tone. Gilbert shot around in a heartbeat and immediately made eye contact with her. "YOU!" he hissed. Elizabeta was staying in front of Gilbert's house, arms crossed and a smirk across her lips. Her car was parked across the street, Katyusha and Lilly in it.

"You did this! You are going to pay for the damages you crazy little-"

"If I'm so mental and psychotic Gilbert, then you probably shouldn't have messed with me. And if you thought I was psychotic when we were dating, just watch how crazy I can be now." she said. Gilbert stood speechless, a newly formed hatred for his childhood friend taking over. "I'll see you in court Héderváry" he snapped.

"So be it Beilschmidt." After a long exchange of glares, the two finally parted. Elizabeta had a smile of her lips as she walked away.

"Why are you so happy little missy?" Katyusha asked as Elizabeta got into her car.

"Revenge is sweet my dear friend. Revenge is very sweet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Ta Da! Did I do good? :3 You guys like it? Tell me if I should change anything. Tell me if I need to change to rating too. And the genre. I'm just just going to put it in whatever I think is right, but if you guys think I should change it, tell me ^^ I don't bite.

Okay! Story updates:

**Don't They Make a Cute Couple?**- Is currently in a coma. It is no longer a J.B story. Is is now going to be a Hetalia based story with a similar plot as DTMACC. It will be a popstar, it just won't be Justin anymore :3 I'm writing the prologue right now so you guys can understand what the heck is going on. It's a pretty long prologue though so just bare with me for a while. I might not even post it until I have a few chapters because I have to replace and edit a bunch of chapters and it's just BLAH! Too much work! But I love you guys ^.^ So I'll do my best. Just hang in there kay?

**On the Run-** Is happily living. I am NOT going to give this one up. I am actually excited to writing the upcoming events. I'm just too busy. So just be patient and you certainly will be rewards with an AWESOME chapter ^.^b

Okay, think that's it for now! Thanks for reading! Review and PM me ^.^ Ciao~!


End file.
